Destiny or Freedom
` Destiny or Freedom by Firey Sun and Moon (Series) ` First Start Leafstripe sighed. "Oh... This part would be the sadest for Sunpaw. I hope she is strong enough..." Silverheart murmured. "Of course she's strong enough. She was chosen for her strength." Leafstripe nodded, pressing against the silver queen. "Don't you ever feel the need to help your kits?" Leafstripe asked, glancing at the scarred queen. Silverheart shrugged. "They don't need it. Both Foxclaw and Meadowstripe are good warriors, and their destiny is not as complex as your kits." This was all true. Sunpaw and Moonpaw had the complex destiny. Laid down in front of them. But they were perhaps the luckiest. Most Marked cats had to face terrible dangers and many difficulties. Though they both had many difficulties ahead of them, not many dangers were in their path. They had a peaceful time. Their Marks were growing, and began to glow now. It was obvious that Sunpaw radiated with power, while Moonpaw radiated with kindness. Leafstripe shuddered, getting the feeling of danger. "Their first challenge is coming Silverheart." Silverheart nodded. "Be prepared Leafstripe. You know you cannot interfere, but you can encourage them." She caught the tabby queen's eye, and they exchanged knowing glances. Sometimes being in StarClan meant that you had to live with the secrets. "Can they make it?" "They have to. Plus, its more of Sunpaw's challenge." Leafstripe nodded. "Yes, but Moonpaw will have an internal conflict. She will have to decide what she'll do." Silverheart stretched. "What about Sunpaw? How will she do?" "I hope she'll do well." Leafstripe murmured. "Her fighting skills are getting stronger, and her power is growing. It shows in her Mark." "Yes..." Silverheart mewed. "Perhaps it will go fine Leafstripe. They were chosen for a reason." "For their strengths and weaknesses." Grief - Sunpaw I stretched that day, and immediately I cringed. It was my first day without Graypaw. I buried my head, sobs shaking my body. Graypaw... I had loved him. Really did. His flashing blue eyes, his sleek gray pelt. All gone. The mottled she-cat had done everything. She had brought her claws down with no mercy, killing him. Now his body rests underneath the earth, and I was unable to help. I was too tired from the battle, and sitting vigil for him. Moonpaw was blaming herself for his death, she thought because I saved her, Graypaw died. But that wasn't what happened. I could have tried to run to his safety, but I knew I wouldn't make it, and Moonpaw would also die. Long ago, I had promised myself that I would protect Moonpaw no matter what, and that her safety comes first. Even over love. She was my sister, and I loved her very much. I couldn't just give her up. Tears flowed from my eyes, as I remembered his strong muscles pushing through the brambles. His smile as he sees me walking toward him. The way he laughed and threw his head back. He always twined his tail around me, the stripes showing clearly. His forehead was marked with an "M", just like Moonpaw and I. His gray fur was always smooth and sleek, and black streaks running though them. He always flicked his paw when he washed his face, and his tongue licked in vigorus strokes. His eyes scrunched shut when sunning in the afternoon. Those warm looks when I enter the camp. His face lighting up with love and happiness. "Sunpaw!" He would mew, in his warm, soothing voice. Then we would snuggle together, his tail over my back, and his voice murmuring. "My day was horrible in so many ways... but you always make is better." He would always tell me. Tears were now streaking down my face. His blue eyes were little pools of water, reflecting my image. They always shone with brightness, and never was he sad around me. The cheerful attitude shone around him, and his tail always laid comfortingly on my shoulders. The glitter in his eyes made me cheerful inside, and I could never be mad, or sad around him. Never had Graypaw's eyes failed to shine with happiness. Until now. I failed to cover my tears as Moonpaw came over. Her eyes were dull, and she skirted past me. She knows it isn't really her fault. But she doesn't want to disturb my mourning. My heart heavy, I padded out of camp. "Sunpaw?" I only sat down, and didn't glance back. A pelt brushed against me, and it felt like Graypaw brushing against me when I was alone, or when I was depressed. But when I glanced over, Rainpaw was curling her tail around me. "Sunpaw, what's wrong?" "Everything." I blurted out, tears streaming down my face. "Everything's gone wrong. Graypaw's gone. He's gone!" I buried my head into Rainpaw's shoulder, and she nudged me gently. "It's okay, Sunpaw..." She cooed, comforting me. Sobs racked my body, and my tears stung on my cheek. Rainpaw murmured. "You have to be strong Sunpaw. You can't let one death bother you so much." I nodded, but whispered. "I know... But Graypaw was someone I cared for. He was going to be my mate." The gray apprentice only laid her tail on my back, then left me to mourn silently. I could almost see another gray pelt in front of me. Eyes the color of sapphires. Stripes showing clearly. "Graypaw...?" The StarClan cat only blinked, and I could see the sadness in his eyes. Then, as I watched, he faded away, leaving me alone once again. With a broken heart, I padded back to camp, feeling light, but broken. In so many ways, sadness poured in me, out of me, and around me. My head drooping, my paws heavy, and my heart broken, I was nothing but a worthless, empty cat. As I entered the camp, Rainpaw immediately bounded over and laid her tail on my back. "It's okay Sunpaw. You can do this and be strong. Be strong for your parents, for your Clan, for your friends, for Graypaw." Her last phrase had so much meaning in it. I glanced up, my eyes dull with grief. Her eyes bright, and staring intensly into mine. "You can do this." She whispered. And then Runningfire and Softdove called us over, telling us we had fighting today. Rainpaw guided me over, and Runningfire nudged me. "Hey, Sunpaw. Guess what? We're doing fighting today!" He glanced at me, waiting for my reaction. I whispered. "But fighting was what killed Graypaw. It's what killed my parents. It's what killed so many cats." Everything I had viewed as before was wrong. Runningfire crouched in front of me. "Hey. Look at me Sunpaw." And I do. "I want you, to let Graypaw go. He wishes you to. You can't hold onto him forever because it's what breaks you. It is what makes you fail. He doesn't want that to happen. Control yourself, and let him go." He was so brisk, I wanted to cry. "How?" I croaked. "How? How can I give up something like him? He was so perfect..." And then Runningfire was there again. "Remember that story?" I nod. "Remember what I told you? I lost her too. I lost her just like that. her surprised look, that terrified scream. And then she was gone. The day before our ceremony! I felt the agony, the grief of losing her." Then I mew. "But it wasn't the same. You had only one choice. To attempt to save her. I had so many. I could have gone for his rescue. But I saved Moonpaw." Are you saying you'd rather lose both, then lose one?" He knows. He knows I wouldn't have made it to Graypaw before the mottled she-cat brought her paw down. But I saved Moonpaw. I whisper. "Runningfire, how did you get over her?" He gazed at the horizen. "I let her go. Stopped thinking about her. Letting her go to StarClan happy that I was free and happy myself. It's all quite simple." And it was. I closed my eyes, and I could already fell him whispering. "Good, Sunpaw. Now act like yourself, and be the happy she-cat I can be proud of." Rainpaw came over, and purred. "Sunpaw, everything's going to be alright, and you're going to be the best fighter the Clan ever had. Then, we can avenge Graypaw." She was right. I had to stay loyal to my Clan, to my home, to Graypaw. "Thank you Rainpaw, thank you Runningfire." They had helped so much. But also... Thank you Graypaw. And I heard it. The whisper. "No, thank you Sunpaw." Regrets - Moonpaw I resented my life. I resented what I have done so far. I was a failure, a reason no one was happy. Never, never in my life had I been such a failure. It wasn't right. I shouldn't be here. Clenching my teeth, I hung my head and skirted around cats and to my nest. I had failed to save Graypaw. I had been trapped underneath the claws of a rogue, and Sunpaw came to my rescue. If I hadn't been in that position... I buried my head, and suddenly I was brought back to the scene. The battle-scene. "You rogues will not prevail as victors!" "Rogues shall rule!" There were yowls everywhere, and blood was being spilled all around. I dashed around, trying to land a quick blow on a young rogue who was fighting Thornpaw. Shoving her off, I snarled. "Get going!" Whirling around, I fought against a white tom who's eyes were piercing blue. "Shoo off apprentice!" He snarled, but I replied by smacking by paw against his head. He shoved me off, and batted me away. Hissing, I leapt on top of him, but fell short. I wasn't as good as Sunpaw at fighting, and she wasn't here to fight for me. She was somewhere else. Taken, disappeared. My claws stuck to his fur as I fell. He growled, and smacked my paw. I gasped as I hit the ground hard. The white tom grabbed me, and tried to shake me. "You apprentices are worthless! Nothing you felines can do to stop us!" I lay limp, letting him take control of me for now. I had to regain my strength. He continued to rant. "Nothing will stand in our way! We shall become the greatest, most powerful cats of the world! Your little Clans and StarClan cannot stop us. We are the strongest, and you Clans can never match our strength. "StarClan can't do anything! They are dead, we are alive. One day, we will have the power to rule even ''them. Not once shall we be defeated.'' "When we win this battle. Your little Clan will be our slaves. You will work for us, work until your bones crack. The Clan shall hunt for us, groom our fur, and one little wrong, they will suffer." I shuddered, knowing that we couldn't lose now. We've gone too far with the rogues to retreat. We had to retaliate. I flung forward, slashing my paw across the white tom's flank. He howled, and pushed me down. Snarling in my face, he growled. "I'll end you now. We don't need you, worthless apprentice, as a slave. We have plenty more." And I prayed to StarClan it wouldn't hurt. Then Sunpaw came, shining bright. Eyes glaring defiantly around the battle-scene. Then she let out a fierce yowl, and got right into the battle. But then she looked up, and she gasped sharply. I could see that her head glanced at me, then at Graypaw. Her eyes anguished. She could only pick one. But she was too far from Graypaw, and Sunpaw yowled in defiance. Then she charged. Knocking the white tom off me, she helped me stand up, but then whipped around. Graypaw was lying on the ground, the mottled she-cat had her paw stained red. She sneered at me and Sunpaw, and then ran off into the night. "Coward!" Sunpaw screamed, as she rushed to Graypaw's side. It was all too fresh. I shuddered, remembering all the terrible moments. Graypaw had died because Sunpaw had saved me, instead of him. But even I knew that in my heart, Graypaw had been too far to have been saved. But I still wished things could have been different. Laying my head down, I drifted off into a light sleep. My dreams weren't any better. "Moonpaw, you traitor!" Sunpaw screamed, eyes glowing at her. "What did I do wrong, sister?" Moonpaw asked, cowering. "Everything!" Sunpaw screamed, and her tail lashed back and forth, her Mark glowing like bright flames. "You caused me to spent six moons in that horrible place! You will never be my sister again." Moonpaw shrunk back. "But... I loved him. I loved that tom." She glanced somberly at her sister. "Exactly! I tried to reach you before I left to StarClan, and you never came. Now, I shall go to StarClan, and let you live with your precious love." Sunpaw's words were full of poison, causing Moonpaw to flinch back. "If you had love Sunpaw, wouldn't you spend your times with him?" Moonpaw murmured, turning away from her sister. Her reply was... "Not if you were in danger." I woke up, feeling quite dazed. I hated these dreams and visions telling how Sunpaw hated me, and how Sunpaw suddenly left. I didn't know what to make out of it. Laying in my nest, I decided to ask Shadowfire. Heading towards where Shadowfire was treating a few colds, I bumped into Sunpaw. Her eyes were bright, not as dull as before. I immediately shrank back, the dream still fresh in my mind. Sunpaw glanced at me, and frowned. I cowered, afraid she was going to launch a tirade. But all she said was. "What's wrong, Moonpaw?" My sister wrapped her tail around me, and comforted me. "Is there something bothering you?" I whispered. "I mourn for Graypaw. His death is still fresh in my mind." Sunpaw's eyes darkened, and she murmured. "Yeah... I mourn him too. I only wish I could have saved you both that day." "Thanks for saving me anyways," I whispered softly. "I know how much Graypaw meant to you." My eyes met my sister's and she looked away with tears falling out of her eyes. Then she glanced back at me. "Something was troubling you, and I don't think it was Graypaw." I stuttered. "I re-eally m-miss him t-too. There's nothing m-more than I c-could wish f-for than having him here n-now." Sunpaw stared at me for a moment longer, then shrugged. "You don't have to tell me I guess, but I'm just curious. You're my sister, and I care for you." I nodded to her. "There's nothing to tell," I mewed, "I simply mourn for the ones we've lost." Sunpaw turned to walk away. "I guess that something that we all do, mourn for our lost ones, but we never honor them. We only grief for them." She stalked away, and my eyes trailed after her. I didn't know what to say anymore. Sunpaw was growing more distant now that she had experienced love and loss. I had nothing to give to her, but she always had something to give to me. ~*~ "Moonpaw, are you ready to go hunting?" Blueheart was waiting impatiently for her. "You have to do training with me, then Shadowfire wants you for some herb training." I groaned. Another boring day of sorting herbs. But at least I got to go hunting first. Dragging myself out of bed, I stumbled over to Blueheart, shaking the sleep out of my eyes. "What kind of hunting are we doing today?" "Um, forest hunting?" Blueheart snorted. I rolled my eyes. "I meant what prey are we trying to hunt." "Um, the forest prey?" Blueheart laughed. "Obviously you try to catch whatever you see out in the forest. Come on, I want to test your hunting skills." Bounding after her, I spotted a raven pecking at the seeds below a beech tree. I crouched low, and slid forward, keeping my tail straight and still. The black bird didn't see me as I stopped in a position downwind of it. Then I leapt, catching it as it started to fly away. "Not bad." Blueheart purred as she spotted my catch. I proudly dropped the raven and sniffed the air once more. Blueheart suddenly snapped her head up, and I spotted what she was looking at. There was a cat nearby, sitting on the tree above them, "Not bad." Quoted the cat in the tree with a snide voice. "That wasn't such a great catch to be honest. It wasn't the best, but it was not bad." "Who are you?" Blueheart snarled, pushing me back behind her. The rogue snorted. "Who I am is none of your business. I'm who I am, and I can roam wherever I want. I'm free, unlike you sniveling Clan cats. You're stuck in this territory, bound to your own limits. Isn't there something you can do about it? No, of course not." Blueheart's eyes rested on the rogue. "You're on our territory, and I expect you to get off before I have to drive you off." The rogue laughed. "It's alright, I don't mind. You can try to drive me off, but it won't work. I started to feel something pressing in my chest, and I let out a small gasp. Blueheart whipped around, her eyes searching me. "What's wrong, Moonpaw?" She mewed frantically. The rogue let out a little snicker. "Oh, a Marked one, but the weaker one sadly. I won't settle for you. I'll settle for the other one, the one who's a bit more useful than you are, little one." Blueheart whipped back around. "What are you talking about?" She snarled. "Speak up, rogue." I tried to speak through the pain. "Sh...e's on-e of t-those ro-ogues who i-invaded u-u-us l-last time." I started to faint, but then I pulled through the pain. The pressing feeling faded, and I let out a relieved sigh. Blueheart's gaze didn't pull away from the rogue. "Are you really one of them? If you are, then leave now before I drive you off. You rogues aren't welcome here on Clan territory." "Oh, it's okay," the rogue purred, "I love it here. I'm going to stay because it feels like a great place to stay. Maybe I'll bring my friends over and we can settle here." "Don't you dare." Blueheart hissed. "My Clan will beat you off, one by one, and we aren't afraid to head into battle." The rogue flicked her tail. "Just try, my friend, just try. You'll never succeed." Then the rogue jumped out of the tree, and padded off. "I assure you I'll be back. After I get the Marked one first, she's a bit of a danger to us." Blueheart only glared at the rogue as she padded away. "We have to go back and warn Rosestar about the rogues. It sounds like they're going to attack soon, and I think Sunpaw is in danger. You heard her, something about your Marks." I nodded, then raced after Blueheart into camp. The raven bumped against my chest as I hurried back to camp, feeling the pressing feeling settling in on my chest again. I doubled over in the clearing, letting out small whimpers of pain. Shadowfire and Sunpaw were beside me in seconds, and suddenly Sunpaw let out a small gasp of pain. Shadowfire eyed us both, but she didn't do anything. She watched as Sunpaw also doubled over, muttering about a pressing feeling in her chest. I gasped and told Shadowfire about the pain I was feeling. The medicine cat's eyes were thoughtful, and she watched Sunpaw sigh in relief when the pain faded away. "There's something similar about your pains. There's an evil in one of you, but I'm not sure who." I shared a glance with Sunpaw, and her eyes were filled with defiant anger. How can she be angry when this evil might be killing us? I was completely scared, scared of what this evil might do to one of us. I'm going to take the Marked one first, she's a real danger to us. The rogue had said something about the Marked one. "Sunpaw's in danger." I suddenly blurted out. "The rogue said she was after the Marked one." First Real Fear - Sunpaw I didn't know what to think about this "evil" that was in either me or Moonpaw. We were both Marked, but after hearing Moonpaw's story, I realized she was right - I'm in danger. Real fear shot through me, and I knew I didn't feel fear a lot. Not even during the battle with the rogues did I feel any fear. I had been rushing through the battlefield, ready to defend my Clan and my sister. But now, I felt the fear course through me, making me breath harder than I used to. Shadowfire rested her tail on my shoulder, and that reassured me. "Are you sure Sunpaw's in danger?" Shadowfire questioned. "Are you sure she wasn't just tricking you and she's not coming after you, Moonpaw?" My sister shook her head. "I saw her eyes when she said that. She meant that she didn't want me. She didn't seem to like me I guess. She wanted Sunpaw, and it was in her eyes." "Well Rosestar's going to keep the camp heavily guarded, and Sunpaw, you shouldn't leave camp." I sighed softly. "Alright, but I don't think Moonpaw should leave camp either." Rosestar padded in. "I think you both should stay in camp, but Moonpaw isn't who I'm worried about. I'm worried about this rogue. She sounds threatening, and she said they'll be back." Moonpaw stepped forward. "If she doesn't want me, then why do I have to stay in camp?" Fear shook in her voice, but her bravery kept her standing there. Rosestar sighed. "I don't know what the rogue meant by those words, but you might be in danger too. Plus, both of you are having those pains. Sunpaw was having them when you were out hunting too." "You were?" Moonpaw whirled around, her eyes wide with shock. I nodded. "Yeah, right around when you met the rogue, I started to feel this feeling in my chest and it was pressing down on me." Moonpaw's fear was showing in her eyes and her actions. She breathed slowly, trying to come herself. "That's exactly what I felt..." I looked away for a moment, trying not to let the fear overwhelm me. "Sunpaw?" Moonpaw whispered, her eyes still wide with fear. "Yes?" "What should we do?" I glanced at Rosestar. The red she-cat shrugged, her eyes worried. "I don't know, Moonpaw. I just don't know." ~*~ It turns out Rosestar had Moonpaw confined in camp too. The two of us sat together, too fearful to talk or do anything. We didn't know what to do, and Rainpaw padded over. "You two look lost." She commented. I sighed. "I don't know what to do. This 'evil' sounds terrifying, and I can't fight it with tooth and claw. What should I do?" Rainpaw shrugged. "Just do what you do best, Sunpaw. Just keep going." I smirked. "You think that'll help?" "Yeah sure, why wouldn't it?" She mewed, curling her tail around her body. "I'm sure you'll sort it out soon, and the two of you can go out again." Moonpaw sighed. "It's just... so weird, knowing that our Marks are causing something. It's always been just a symbol, and now some rogue wants Sunpaw just because of her Mark." I nodded. "It's real weird isn't it? It's like..." I stopped, not wanting to share what I knew. Rainpaw's eyes were curious. "It's like what, Sunpaw?" "Nevermind," I mumbled, "I don't have a clue." But Rainpaw was watching me. The clever gray she-cat knew I had figured out something, but she didn't press it. She just stood up and nodded to the two of us. "Well I hope you have a great time lounging in camp!" Petalpaw padded over. "Rainpaw looked like she just swallowed a mouse whole. What were you two telling her?" She mewed, amused. "Just what's been happening so far." I mewed, nodding to Rosestar and our Marks. Petalpaw examined the two of us. "Hm, I've never believed in magics and stuff, but if you're in danger, I'd gladly protect you." I smiled. "Thanks, Petalpaw. You're a true friend." She smiled back, then waved her tail as she padded away. I watched her go, feeling a lonely and pulling feeling start to form in my chest. I glanced over at Moonpaw, and she had her eyes closed, and tears were leaking from her eyes. This feeling... "Moonpaw, what do you feel?" I mewed urgently, the feeling of loneliness was trying to overwhelm me, but I pushed it down. "Moonpaw?" She swayed then opened her eyes. "I don't know." She whispered, "I feel so alone and desperate, no one wants to help me..." "Moonpaw, try to stop thinking like that. It's that rogue who's trying to get at us. She's doing all this. We have to stop her from getting into our feelings and changing what we think, then we won't be in danger anymore." My sister breathed slowly, and she looked into my eyes. "I shouldn't be lonely though. I have you, Sunpaw, right here." "Exactly." I agreed. "You have me, and I have you." But that didn't stop my beating heart from going a bit faster. I was scared. Moonpaw then stood up. "I'm going to go train with Shadowfire. I might as well, since I'm stuck in camp for the whole day today." I waved my tail in farewell, then stood up myself. I wanted someone to talk to, to drive away the rogue by distracting myself. Spotting Gingerpaw nearby, I quickly bounded over to her. "Oh hey, Sunpaw." She purred as she nibbled on her mouse. "Want some?" "No thank you." I mewed. "I'm not hungry." Gingerpaw tucked in her paws and glanced over. "What's it like to have a Mark?" She asked curiously as she ate. I hesitated, looking at the little sun that was inprinted in my shoulder. "It's pretty much being a normal person, but I've heard it gives character and a few strengths. Shadowfire says my fighting skills come from the legendary cat, Sun, which is the Mark I have." Gingerpaw looked fairly interested. "That's pretty cool actually. Though I don't really want Marks. Who knows what those rogues would do to me?" She looked faint at that thought. I shrugged. "I'm not worried about the rogue. If I can defend myself against her, then I have nothing to worry about. It's this 'evil' I'm scared of." "And if you're scared, then it's real bad." Gingerpaw concluded for me. "Yeah..." I confessed. "I almost never feel scared of anything. I can charge into a battle against another Clan and I don't feel scared. But this 'evil'... It's something I can't fight with tooth and claw." Gingerpaw laid her tail on my flank. "It's okay, Sunpaw. We all get scared at one point. I'm sure you'll find a way to fight this evil." I gave her a grateful look. "Thanks, Gingerpaw." "It's my pleasure." she purred back. I have great friends who care about me. I shouldn't be scared. I won't be scared. This evil isn't going to overcome me, and I'll fight it in any way I can, and Moonpaw and I won't be conquered by such evil. It's a promise I have to keep. I Can Feel It Inside of Me - Moonpaw I shivered as I waited for Shadowfire to retrieve the piles of herbs that she wanted me to sort. This wasn't what I wanted to do, but I might as well get over with some medicine cat training while I was confined in camp. Sunpaw still felt as though the rogue wasn't the big deal. It was these strange feelings we were getting from time to time. She thought that this evil in one of us was our main priority. I agreed with my sister, but I didn't really want to face what was controlling our feelings. I hated it whenever it happened, it made me feel more vulnerable that I already was. But seeing Sunpaw reduced to a whimpering creature was something very powerful. My sister almost never gets scared. She charges into battle with no fear that she's going to die. But after today's news, I saw the look on Sunpaw's face. She was terrified, and so was I. Dawnpaw stuck her head into the den. "Shadowfire? Oh hey, Moonpaw. I have a thorn stuck in my pad, and it hurts a lot." Shadowfire peeked out from inside the little cove. "Moonpaw, you know how to pull out a thorn. Please treat Dawnpaw while I sort the rest of these fresh picked herbs." "Okay, Shadowfire." I mewed as I padded towards Dawnpaw. She smiled reasurringly at me, then stuck out her pad. "You're not worried that I'll pull off your paw too?" I teased. Dawnpaw laughed. "Naw, what is there to be scared of? You're one of my best friends. I know you'll be careful when you pull out the thorn." I smiled and leaned down to sniff for the thorn. I gave her paw a quick lick, then proceeded to grabbing the thorn with my teeth. Yanking it out, Dawnpaw let out a little gasp. "Woah!" She mewed as a few drops of blood started to drip out of her wound. "Lick it quickly." I mewed as I started to reach for the dock. "Then hold out your paw again so I can treat it with dock." Dawnpaw staggered a bit as she stuck out her paw again. I quickly chewed up the dock, wincing at the sour taste of it. Then I grabbed the pulp and smeared it on Dawnpaw's paw. She hissed softly as the juice went in, and I tried to ignore her whimpers of pain. I have to endure this if I'm to become a medicine cat too. "Thanks!" Dawnpaw purred as she placed her paw back down onto the ground. "It feels much better now. Better than walking on that sharp thorn." She mewed lightheartedly. I waved my tail in goodbye and the cream colored apprentice skipped out of the den. I returned to my sorting, and Shadowfire padded over. "You seem in a good mood for learning medicine today. Why don't I show you the other plants that you haven't learned yet?" Shadowfire mewed. I nodded eagerly. Learning plants seemed better than learning how to sort leaves. I bounded after her into the little cove where I saw dozens of plants scattered in piles inside. "This one, is horsetail. It's kind of like dock and it's used for infection. This one," Shadowfire mewed, jabbing her paw at another plant. "Is catmint. We use catmint to treat greencough when it gets bad." And the lesson went on and on, and I had to admit, it wasn't that bad of a lesson. ~*~ "Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below!" Rosestar called out, smiling. I lifted my head from my work, and glanced over at Shadowfire. My mentor flicked her tail nudging me outside. I bounded over to Sunpaw, and sat down next to her. "What's going on?" "Not sure." I waited, and saw Glarekit getting groomed. I snorted, and pawed at the ground, remembering when we were kits how he had forced me to stay outside just because Solarkit was "planning" an escape. Glarekit had been one of the kits who hadn't become apprentices alongside the others, Nightkit and Breezekit were still three moons old. Sunpaw was fidgeting impatiently beside her, and she watched as Glarekit walked slowly towards Rosestar. "Glarekit, come forward. From this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Glarepaw. Shimmerheart, you are a strong and eager warrior. Train this apprentice well." Rosestar purred, watching as the mentor and the apprentice touch noses fondly. "We are still one, and we will not fall to the rogue threats. I pray that this storm will go by soon, and Sunpaw and Moonpaw will be safe." The others cheered, praying for our safety. I smiled to them, though my mind was still on Graypaw. I turned to Sunpaw, but she had already padded off to her den. I sighed, and trudged over to Shadowfire, my enthusiasm gone. "Go ahead and rest, Moonpaw. You've done a lot for today." I thanked Shadowfire and curled up in my nest. I didn't want to know what tomorrow was going to bring, but I could only hope that I, and Sunpaw, would be safe. The Pain is Taking Me - Sunpaw I had never thought this day would come. The day when our pain was the greatest, and it would conquer one of us. But I never thought the someone would be me. The past is my greatest weapon, and even now, I can still remember what it felt like, and what happened afterwards. But I'm sorry to say that after this moment, my relationship with Moonpaw won't be the same again... ---- "Sunpaw?" "Yeah?" Moonpaw stumbled over. "I feel sick." I furrowed my brow. "Did you ask Shadowfire what's wrong? She is the medicine cat, not me." I gazed worriedly at her, and wrapped my tail around her. "No, but I wanted to know if you had this similar feeling. I mean remember when we had those pains? You had it at the exact time I had it." Moonpaw looked tired and scared. I thought about it for a moment, then mewed. "I don't feel a thing, Moonpaw." Then it started. I doubled over with a groan, and screeched. Moonpaw tumbled over too, her eyes glazing over. I gasped for air, trying to breath. Shadowfire rushed over, and she spotted us. "Oh, you two..." I felt that she knew what was about to happen. "Whatever you do, Sunpaw, Moonpaw, always remember each other. No matter what happens to you, remember that you have a sister that can save you. But you two must remember each other, and save each other." It sounded like a prophecy. Then Shadowfire glanced worriedly at Moonpaw. "Moonpaw, did you hear me? I-" The pain was too great, I started to slip into a deep sleep. "Sunpaw!" I heard Shadowfire yowl. "Sunpaw, listen to me, never give up hope. Never." Then I realized that I was literally leaving the world I knew. I wasn't dying, I wasn't going to sleep. I was disappearing. Moonpaw opened her eyes, purring in relief. "The pain's gone." Then she saw me. "Sunpaw? Oh, Shadowfire, what's wrong with her?" "The evil is taking and leaving with one of the Marked ones." Then I was gone, gone from my beloved Clan, from my sister, from the ones I knew and loved. From this moment on, my relationship with Moonpaw will become a rocky road, and I do not think she will ever understand what she meant to me. The End. Author's Note Read Fate and Life or Destiny before you read this! This is the third book of the series! That first chapter was dedicated to Rainy, for always encouraging me, helping me through hard times <3 The third chapter is dedicated to Petal, who was a great friend to meet and talk with. (and who I wish would come back D:) it is also dedicated to Ginger, who was a supportive friend and a great writer herself. Stay tuned for the next book :) Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Sun and Moon (Series)